


The Frost Iron Files

by Mila_Black



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, DragonTony, F/M, Family Drama, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Idea dumping ground, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki being Loki, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America friendly., Pregnancy, Repository, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Stevie is gonna catch hands in many of these, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Black/pseuds/Mila_Black
Summary: Dumping ground for story ideas. Some may get picked up. Some may not.Occasionally some WinterFrostIron more tags as things get posted. Plot Bunnies are slave drivers.





	1. Daddy's Home?!

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon related terms are fro the draconic translator. Pre-Avengers but post Thor. Cannon means NOTHING!!!!!

Tony hummed softly as he stepped into the secret elevator in the depths of his lab. Yes there were some things even SHIELD didn't know about him. Not for a lack of trying on their part. After the third time Clint had come tumbling out the air ducts singed beyond all reason Fury had taken to heart that there were just some places his lackeys were not allowed.

As the saying goes, “Do not disturb Dragons, for thou art crunchy and taste good with ketchup.”

Not that Tony had ever eaten anyone...beside a few members of the Ten Rings, but no one needed to know about that. 

While the entirety of Stark Tower could be considered his hoard, the real deal resided 6 floors down from the Penthouse in what was known to all employees as Tony Stark triple secret R&D department. Completely inaccessible by any means other than the elevator which was tucked behind three false panels and a massive server bank.

The door slid open with a gentle hiss and Tony stalked into the massive room. It ran the entire width of the building. While many dragons would be happy with simply leaving their things scattered about Tony desired a bit of order since one never knew when the would suddenly have the urge to reminisce with one piece of their past or another. His feet carried him to the one corner he truly cared about. The low reinforced palate was covered in plush furs from animals known and unknown to earth. In the center were three large eggs. The shells were a rich cobalt covered in gold speckles.

“Hey guys, your favorite Odassa, is here. Ok your only Odassa since your Sire is unavailable.” Tony tried to keep the sorrow out of his voice as he ran his hand over one of eggs. Instead of the expected coolness however the egg was pulsing warm, bordering on hot.

“Jarv, am I imagining things or are the kids running hot today?”

_'You would be correct Sir. For the last 5 hours the eggs have shown an increased temperature that is steadily climbing.' ___

__Tony swallowed hard and nearly collapsed as he slowly shifted into his true form. Tanned flesh gave way to dark red scales tipped in gold. His rounded snout nudged the eggs carefully. This was as surprising and startling development given that it meant his mate was near. Or near enough to Earth as it were._ _

__While Howard had been human, Maria had been the dragon and thus Tony was born like any other human. Though large and quiet aware for your typical human newborn, and ultimately nothing too unexpected for the son of Howard Stark. All dragons were capable of siring and bearing young, which was why Tony had only mildly been surprised to find himself egg heavy. He had however not expected his young to hatch in this century or even the next as egg born required contact with both parents to hatch. That the eggs had come out of their torpor meant that the young could sense the other half of their parentage. Their parting had been...traumatic was a good way to put it and Tony had no expectations on when he would see his mate again._ _

__“Jarvis,” Tony let out a low rumble, “start a scan for Loki's signature. Use as many data banks, servers and satellites as you need to. Also keep an eye on new reports. If its anything like the last time, his entrance will be anything but quiet.”_ _

___'Of course Sir. And if anyone should ask as to where you are?' ____ _

____“Busy.” Tony closed his eyes and curled himself more tightly around his clutch. He let the growing heat of his young lull him to sleep as they bathed in the light of his arc reactor. Maybe things were going right for once. If Loki was back, Tony would gladly deal with the fallout and Nick Fury loosing his shit. Of course that was after the dragon discovered if Aesir was on the menu or not. Letting Odin drag Loki back to the Golden Realm had been his greatest mistake. He might have been young in terms of his species, but he should not have let the Jotun prince talk him out of going with him that day._ _ _ _


	2. All In the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki share a drink while discussing Loki's true parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://dailylolpics.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/just-think-about-it.jpg/)

“So let me get this right, you thought you were adopted and now you're not? How exactly does this work?” Tony sent a tumbler of rum sliding down the bar toward Loki. The god picked it up effortlessly and took a long swallow before meeting his eyes.

“It appear Odin is more like Zeus than one would think.” At Tony's arched eyebrow the chaos child continued on, “Laufey is my mother. Apparently they were a thing of sorts before the war on Midgard. I was the result.” He finished his drink and the glass refilled itself as Tony came around to sit beside him.

“Wait if you're his kid doesn't that mean...”

“That he cheated on the Goddess of Marriage? Yes in a way. It wasn't the first time either.”

“Right. Your sister, Hela. The one you look like.” Tony a slow sip as he gave Loki a slow once over.

Loki snorted into his drink, “We look like our father, thank you very much, but yes Hela and I take after Odin and Thor after mother.” He slid his legs into Tony's lap and reclined into the back of the bar stool.

“Well as long as it means more time with you, Odin can go fuck whomever he wants,” the inventor started to massage the ankle nearest his free hand. He smiled as Loki let out a small chuckle and tipped his glass at him.

“Which may not be for some time. To say Mother was upset to find that Odin had been lying for so many centuries would be putting it mildly.” Odin had not been seen in his and Frigga's suite of rooms for several weeks now. “But let us talk about more pleasant things. I do believe you still owe me a meal, Anthony.”

“Mmmm, that is true. Jarvis get us a table at Le Bernardin.”

'Of course, Sir. Shall I notify Happy to ready the car?'

Loki took the initiative and responded first, “That won't be necessary Jarvis. I shall handle our transportation for the evening.” Tony gave his foot a squeeze and ran his hand along the long legs before him.

“Oohh teleportation. That means we have time for shower sex.” Loki was already putting his feet down as he reached over to pull Tony into a scorching kiss.  
“Yes, we do.” 

The pair vanished in a shower of green sparkles.


	3. Vengence is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve's fight is interrupted by an angry Norse god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the in the works stuff. Everything beyond this will just be random ideas that pop into my head.

Tony's view narrowed down to sharp focus as Steven brought the sheild down for what was likely to be the last time. _“I'm so sorry Loki.”_ As she brought her hands up to protect her face, a flash of green sent Steven flying into the wall behind them. He dropped to the floor, unconscious or dead, she didn't know and couldn't bring herself to care. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bucky trying to set up before being slammed down to the ground into the same state.

 

Pale hands filled her line of sight as Loki drew her face towards him. Fury and concern fought for dominance in his face and Tony tried and failed to make a joke to break the tension because all she could do in that moment was draw air into her aching lungs. Panic decided now was a good time to set in. “Loki....the baby.”

 

The baby she hadn't told him about yet. Hell no one knew except Rhodey and that was only because of a dumb guess and then forcing her to take an at home test. Loki had been off world the last two months looking for allies against Thanos and trying to determine how much or how little time they had left. 

 

He didn't have time for whatever he was going to say as FRIDAY's crackling voice came through the ruin of Tony's helmet.

“Boss' heart rate is spiking and she has a lung on the verge of collapse. I suggest returning to the compound immediately, Sir.”

“So that's why everything is getting dark.” Tony quipped or at least tried to. It came out more slurred and Loki was already taking her in arm. She was faintly aware of Loki talking as everything was bathed in green before promptly going black.

 

**Avengers Compound**

“Dr. Banner,” Friday interrupted the conversation between he and Rhodey, “We have an incoming Code Green.”

Had anyone else been in the medical wing other than the two Avengers they might have expected Hulk to come crashing through. As it was two were not prepared for Loki to flash in, Tony in his arms and her armor damn near destroyed.

“What happened,” Bruce was over in a flash with Rhodey moving as fast as his braces allowed.

“The captain,” Loki snarled, “and his one armed friend.” The mage laid the still unconscious Tony down gently upon the gurney. Green and Gold magic spilled out out of him and wrapped around Tony. Pieces of armor began to disengage and drop to the floor.

“Wait what? They did this? Loki are you sure?” Bruce

“I arrived just as he was bringing his shield down upon her.”

Rhodey drew Loki's attention with the next question, “Is he alive?” The steel in the soldier's voice was evident. Given their relationship there was no surprise a the venom in his tone.

“For now,” his eye tracked Bruce's movement as he began hooking Tony up to various monitors.

“Only because she and the baby are alive, I assume.”

While a small part of Loki was hurt knowing the man knew before him, he was not surprised. So he simply gave a short nod, “That and a quick death would be too kind. They are down in the cells, charmed to remain asleep until I wish it.”

Rhodey nodded. Turning his full attention back to Bruce, “She reinforced the torso with synthesized Vibranium. Not as strong as the real thing, but clearly strong enough." Loki's magic was peeling the last of said armor. Her mid section was a mess of already blossoming bruises. If Rodgers and Bucky ever saw the light of day again, it was going to be because someone kept the three of them on a short leash. Four if you counted the Hulk.


	4. Bark At The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A werewolf walks into a bar and gets insulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one saved incorrectly. Thankfully what is here is usable as is.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Antonia?” Loki stood before his personal table and smirked down at his favorite lycan.

The brunette took a slow pull of her whiskey before replying, “What? A girl can't just want a nice drink, in a nice place?”

Loki's smirk turned almost vicious as he poured himself into the booth. Green eyes drilled into hazel ones. “Of course she can. But you are not just a girl. That is not just a nice drink, and Jotun is certainly not a nice place, for those of your kind. Not to mention you are sitting at my table.”

Toni let out a small laugh and conceded the argument with a nod. Of course they both knew Loki might have already been aware of why she was there. The SHIELD pack was massive, the largest in the tri state area and one did not stay Coven Master of New York without knowing what was going on with one's enemies. Rather than answer though, she simply topped over her glass as a waiter came with a wine glass and a decanter filled with Blood Wyne. “Yours is the best seat in the house and Starks only have the best.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere Antonia. Clearly you're here for a reason,” he gestured to what he knew had been a full bottle before her arrival, “so talk.”

“Steve and I had a fight.” At the raised eyebrow directed her way she continued, “Hes been at me for ages to 'settle down', be a 'proper example' to all the other younger pack bitches and all that other shit.”

Loki hummed while he drank, “I do recall your previous rants on the subject. However I assume things have taken a turn for the worse?” There was just a hint of fang in his smile. “What did he suggest this time? Mating him perhaps?”

Antonia's answer was to slam back her drink and refill it before doing it again. When she refused to meet his eyes Loki knew he had his answer. “You cannot be serious? That overgrown Labrador isn't even fit to lick your boots let alone mate you!”  
Antonia laughed, “Awwww, fang face you care.” She blew a kiss at him and took another sip. “But yes, that isn't what the problem is though. The problem is...”

“Antonia!”

Loki bit back a hissing snarl as said Labrador came storming towards the table like he owned the place. Steven Grant Rodgers was the typical male werewolf. Muscular and broad and the sort of ego that led to such actions as this. While not off limits to lycans, Jotun attracted more Fey and of course, Vampires. Antonia's hand on his shoulder stopped him from whatever idea was forming in his head. A look from him and a nod from her, had him sitting back and snatching up his wine. He might be Coven Master, but it wouldn't do to strike first.

Steve's purposeful stride had him and his entourage in front of them quickly. Loki watched as Antonia schooled her features. Her face gave away nothing as she picked up her drink, deliberately ignored her errant packmate and turned towards the vampire at her side. “So what is this I hear about a Vegas expansion?”

Green eyes lit up. This was an old conversation and a settled one at that. Accepting the cue, Loki all but purred as he smiled at her. “Well Thor has decided that he misses home, just enough to open his own club, but not enough to move home. I sent Frandal and Hela to help him scout out locations and to make nice with Sutur. Las Vegas' Coven Master, has always been a touch hot-headed.”

“And you sent the pretty boy and your near twin to chat him up? Loki, how devious.” She ran her index finger around the rim of her glass.

“Like you expect anything else. So assuming we get his approval we'll..” once again Steve interrupted him, this time clearing his throat though it could have easily bee a growl “Antonia, has Nicholas gotten to soft in his old age that he doesn't enforce proper manners in his pack?” Neither looked at Steve, continuing to mostly ignore him.

“Nah, old one eye is still very much a hard ass. Some people just don't learn.”

“A shame really. We're not animals or humans after all. But since I assume this puppy will not leave on his own.” Loki slowly turned his attention to Steven but saw Antonia hiding a laugh in her drink. “Is there something I can do for you wolf?”

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies thrive on reviews kudos and thoughts.


End file.
